


【铁虫】吐槽老男友纯情的后果

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得和托尼已经确认了关系，可是托尼却因为彼得未成年而迟迟不肯碰他。彼得对托尼纯情的行为感到愤怒，于是他在论坛上抱怨这件事，一直到他十八岁生日的那晚……





	【铁虫】吐槽老男友纯情的后果

**纽约论坛**  
  
---  
  
**标题：【吐槽】我男朋友和我谈恋爱后反而变纯情了肿么破！**

 

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：如题，先讲一讲我和我男朋友的背景。

12.04.2018.11:48:11

0002楼：吃瓜。

12.04.2018.11:48:20

0003楼：自备小板凳吃瓜+1！

12.04.2018.11:48:44

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：我在皇后区长大，就是那个有Spider-Man守护的皇后区！我目前还在念高中，不过快毕业了。我是在15岁的时候遇到我男朋友的，我从小就很崇拜他，不知道你们能不能想象遇到偶像的那种激动心情，那时我甚至忘了说话，就那样傻傻地看着他，现在想起来都觉得好蠢。那时候他过来找我，说是想让我去他的企业当实习生来着……那时候我还特蠢地拒绝他，原因是我还有很多作业没写完。他嘛，他就威胁我说要把我的秘密告诉我阿姨，大家就别问我的秘密是什么了，谁没有秘密啦！把话扯回来，就是我阻止他出去，看到他的表情我就后悔了……啊啊啊那是我偶像我怎么能做出这样的事情！！！不过最后我是去当了实习生，幸好我在最后关头智商回来了，我是很喜欢在他那边实习的啦！事情……事情就那样，发生了一些事，我们就互相喜欢上对方了，是他跟我表白先的，因为我那时候紧张地说不出话来……最后他等不及就先说了……对了，我今年17岁，明天就是我18岁生日啦！而我男朋友他已经45岁了……不不不！他一点都不老！我就喜欢他这样！啊我在说什么！？

12.04.2018.11:55:09

0005楼：我去！45岁和18岁！？女孩子要好好保护自己的啊！外面怪叔叔多着呢！你们差了27年啊！有事记得找JC叔叔知道不？

12.04.2018.11:56:34

0006楼：有个问题，你们上床了吗？

12.04.2018.11:56:46

0007楼：回应楼上，楼主标题是他男朋友纯情，我觉得他们是没上床的。不过认同5楼，有什么奇怪记得找JC叔叔，对着这样一个妙龄少女还纯情，谁特么相信，肯定有阴谋！

12.04.2018.11:57:09

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：？？？

12.04.2018.11:58:11

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：不不不，他很好！他不会伤害我的！你们别误会了啊！

12.04.2018.11:58:32

0010楼：楼主你太年轻了 ，防人只心不可无！男人都不是好东西！

12.04.2018.11:58:37

0011楼：已关注此帖，我丈夫是司法界的人，楼主有任何帮助可以私聊我！年纪轻轻别被骗了！

12.04.2018.11:58:47

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：……我快成年了！而且我是男的啦！我才不会被骗呢！

12.04.2018.11:59:04

0013楼：噗……男的……男的？男的！卧槽卧槽！同性恋？年纪还差那么大？此贴可能火！

12.04.2018.11:59:17

0014楼：真恶心！

12.04.2018.11:59:52

0015楼：妈的！不看了！

12.04.2018.12:00:07

0016楼：楼上智商欠费鉴定完毕！

12.04.2018.12:00:18

0017楼：已举报14楼发表仇恨言论，别以为披着马甲就不用负责！呵呵，不想看就滚啊！

12.04.2018.12:01:45

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：各位冷静！我还没说完呢！我说我男朋友纯情，是因为我们交往了已经1年了，可是我们的进度还仅限于拉手拥抱和接吻，接吻还不是深吻，那次我尝试把舌头伸进去了，他马上退后了！我看到他耳根红了！我都还没脸红他干嘛呢他！他还是大名鼎鼎远近驰名的花花公子呢！唉算了算了！我知道他总是把我当小孩看……可是我已经长大了呀！约会什么的可不可以别选游乐场科学馆什么的！去那些地方我小学的时候已经觉得好尴尬了！可是我又不敢和他说，反正只要能和他呆在一起我就很开心了！

12.04.2018.12:04:11

0019楼：……怎么我觉得莫名虐狗……

12.04.2018.12:04:44

0020楼：你不是一个人……

12.04.2018.12:04:50

0021楼：大名鼎鼎远近驰名的花花公子，大家有没有什么想法？

12.04.2018.12:06:09

0022楼：现实版长腿叔叔……不行了不行了……容我静静……

12.04.2018.12:06:16

0023楼：咳咳……大名鼎鼎远近驰名的45岁花花公子……我灵光一闪……

12.04.2018.12:07:46

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：唉……我在他45岁生日的时候主动吻他，还把他推倒在床上……我衣服都脱了，东西都准备好了，而他也硬了！可是他还是推开了我冲进浴室里解决了！我那时候真的很伤心也很生气！要不是他硬了，我都以为他对我根本没感觉！反正……反正那时候我很生气，我没等他出来就跑回家了，我在我所有的社交软体上拉黑了他，也不接听他的电话。虽然我知道这是没用的，反正他会黑进来修改程序……不过他没有这么做！他甚至连一个短信一个字都不发给我！

12.04.2018.12:10:03

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：！！！21楼和23楼！不是你们想的那样！别误会啊！

12.04.2018.12:10:49

0026楼：科科，我是23楼的……我就直说了，全纽约符合刚过45岁生日、大名鼎鼎远近驰名的花花公子也就只有Tony Stark了哈哈哈哈哈！！！

12.04.2018.12:12:22

0027楼：细思恐极！我勒个大槽！妈个鸡楼主是Tony Stark的男朋友？骗外星人呢！

12.04.2018.12:12:29

0028楼：楼主您傻逼么？好抱不抱去抱Iron-Man的大腿？你以为有这么好抱的吗？

12.04.2018.12:12:48

0029楼：哈哈哈！楼主我建议你去挂精神科的号！太好笑了哈哈哈！Tony Stark纯情？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

12.04.2018.12:13:55

Tony Stark V：睡衣宝宝，我在你家外面，开门。

12.04.2018.12:15:02

 

0031楼：哈哈哈楼上又一个傻逼出现！

12.04.2018.12:15:19

0032楼：草草草！妈个鸡ID竟然不是匿名马甲而且是土豪金加V了！不是假冒账号！

12.04.2018.12:18:33

0033楼：什么鬼竟然真的是Tony Stark？不会是被盗号了吧？

12.04.2018.12:18:58

0034楼：楼上别天真了！你觉得Tony Stark会被盗号这可能吗？是分分钟被盗回去的节奏啊！

 

0035楼：楼主呢？楼主在哪儿！？看来这回JC叔叔都救不了你了啊！自求多福啊！

12.04.2018.12:20:06

***分割线***

Peter看到那个土豪金颜色并且加V的ID，全身的蜘蛛感应都在告诉他赶快逃！开玩笑！那个男人就在他家门外！

 

“Peter，你想去哪里？”

 

！！！

 

Peter一听到熟悉的声音，头也不回马上敏捷地跳到窗台上，可是还没等他成功落地，他就懵逼地被抱走了！他在天空飞！

 

“你要带我去哪里？”Peter看着自己被马克军团带得越来越高，也就放弃挣扎了，只好气闷地问道。

 

“有人离家出走，所以我出来找人！”

 

Peter又开始赌气了：“刚刚那个才是我家！”

 

“别管这些细节了，明天生日打算怎么过？”Tony并没有理会Peter不满的语气，反而自顾地问道。

 

“没怎么样！不就那样过！”

 

“好吧，那我明天让Happy把May接过来，然后和Cap他们一起帮你庆祝生日。”

 

两人很快就回到复联总部了，Peter继续气闷地走回自己的房间，然而Tony竟然没有跟进来！

 

Peter不可置信地瞪大双眼，看着那扇紧紧关着的门，他的男朋友竟然没有跟进来！！！什么鬼！难道Tony这段时间一点也不想他吗！？

 

任由Peter如何进行自我怀疑，Tony依旧雷打不动地——纯情！Peter并不是喜欢钻牛角尖的人，基本上到了第二天早上，他自顾地跑进Tony的房间给了他一个早安舌吻。呵呵，对的，他们并不是睡在同一间房间！！！

 

真是够了！！！Tony还是没有和他继续！！！就算他下面已经硬了！！！

 

“听话，今天你还有生日派对，你不想躺在床上过吧？”Tony的气息有点紊乱，耳根也红了，下面那根硬邦邦的东西顶得Peter不舒服。

 

什么鬼！？你一大早勃起不找男朋友解决反而找你的手指解决！？开什么玩笑！？

 

Peter气鼓鼓地离开Tony的房间，然后一个人跑去训练层里发泄自己的怒气！

 

“Good morning, Peter!”

 

Steven和James一进到训练层就看到了汗如雨流的Peter，对于这个孩子，Steven还是抱着慈祥老爷爷的心态看待的。要知道21世纪的今天，别说是小孩子了，就连成年人都很不像话！像Peter这种听话乖巧又聪明努力的孩子真的不多了！

 

“Cap, good morning!”

 

Peter发泄了好一阵子也气消了，他挂着笑脸给两人打招呼。

 

“噢——忘了说，Happy Birthday!礼物在派对上给你，James也有礼物要给你。”

 

“谢谢你们！”Peter有点不好意思地脸红了，复联的大家都对他很好，他很喜欢这里！

 

这一天下来，大家一见到Peter就给他说一句生日快乐，尤其是Natasha和Wanda，她们两个一见到Peter就露出诡异的笑容，并且让Peter好好期待一下她们的礼物……

 

“Happy Birthday to you——”

 

“Happy Birthday to Peter——”

 

“Happy Birthday to you! Peter!”

 

        许了愿切了蛋糕，大家就开始派对了，在场的人都是和Peter交好的复联成员，不过远在Asgard的神域兄弟也准时地把礼物送了过来，包装看起来很精美，不知道里面装的是什么东西。

 

“咳咳——Peter，不如我们现在就拆礼物？”Natasha不知道跟身边的Banner说了些什么，Banner的表情有点古怪。

 

一看到Natasha和Wanda对视微笑，Tony就有种不好的预感，可是他身边的Peter因为成年了，所以被允许喝酒，现在正兴奋地神志不清——

 

“好呀——嗝——”

 

“……”Tony默默地把手放在Peter的腰上扶着他——看起来是醉了，看看酒瓶，才大概一杯的分量……

 

Peter接过Natasha“好心”递给他的礼物，然后不小心把礼物盒子撕破了，里面装着的东西散落一地——

 

“啊……掉出来了……”Peter不知所措地低下头，然后看到散落一地的一堆安全套和润滑剂……

 

“Have a good night…Peter.”Natasha意味深长地看了看Tony。

 

“好了，时间不早了，大家去休息吧！”Tony没好气地翻了个白眼，他拉着Peter就离开这里了，可是却被Peter甩开了手。

 

“哎——礼物还没拿呀！”Peter就算喝醉了力气也很大，很容易就挣脱了，他跌跌撞撞地跑了回来，然后用衣服兜着那堆十八禁的用品，还特别纯真地对Natasha笑着道谢：“谢谢你，Natasha！”

 

“不客气，记得好好利用！”Natasha微笑着牵着Banner的手回房间了。

 

Peter走路都走得不分左右，可是兜里的十八禁用品依旧八平四稳地没有散落！

 

“唉……”Tony看着正在发酒疯的Peter感到很无奈，这宝宝明明还是个孩子，却一直强调自己已经长大了！

 

“Peter，先去洗澡。”

 

Peter躺在床上，一堆十八禁物品随意地洒落在床上，正一扭一扭地不愿下床。

 

“Tony……Tony……”Peter半张脸都陷入柔软的枕头里，说话的声音带着鼻音有点模糊。

 

“怎么了？”Tony又叹了口气，他低下头问Peter，结果被Peter用力地扯上床，有好几个安全套都掉到床边了。

 

Peter双腿夹着Tony的腰，双手搂着Tony的脖子不让他离开，然后瞪大那双迷离湿润的眼睛，在Tony耳边吹着热气压低声音说道——

 

“Fuck me, Tony.”

 

Peter不知道自己这一晚是怎么挺过来的，反正是有着极强恢复力的他在第二天中午也下不了床。

***分割线***

780709楼：楼主你快现身说法啊啊啊啊我裤子都脱了你给我看这些你的良心呢！！！

14.04.2018.15:03:48

780710楼：已经过了差不多两天了……你说……楼主他还好吗？

14.04.2018.15:03:50

Tony Stark V：780710楼，他很好，现在还在睡。

14.04.2018.15:04:01

780712楼：卧槽！Tony Stark现身说法！

14.04.2018.15:04:33

780713楼：有人好奇为啥楼主到现在还在睡么……现在已经下午了……

14.04.2018.15:04:41

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：我很好！我没事！

14.04.2018.15:04:48

780714楼：嗯……楼主您身体还好吗？

14.04.2018.15:05:12

780715楼：下午才起床，看起来是被操到下不了床了吧……呵呵，我就知道事情不单纯，Tony Stark还纯情呢呵呵！

14.04.2018.15:05:18

Tony Stark V：你没事就开门让我进去好不好？

14.04.2018.15:05:54

780716楼：妈个鸡……点进来一看就被闪瞎眼！

14.04.2018.15:06:19

780717楼：你不是一个人……

14.04.2018.15:06:26

780718楼：+1……

14.04.2018.15:06:39

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：@Tony Stark V你别再回应了好吗！？

14.04.2018.15:06:40

Tony Stark V：那你开门？

14.04.2018.15:06:56

纽约好邻居〖楼主〗：不开！你今晚回你房间睡！

14.04.2018.15:07:21

780722楼：就这样……没了？人呢？

14.04.2018.15:07:36

780723楼：我刚刚去做了一堆爆米花，结果就这样完了？

14.04.2018.15:07:41

780724楼：@Tony Stark V男朋友谁啊？

14.04.2018.15:07:52

780725楼：同问+1

14.04.2018.15:07:59

……

 

Tony Stark V：在忙，别再@我！

14.04.2018.15:39:22

781877楼：……

14.04.2018.15:39:35

781878楼：你们说……他们在忙什么？

 

781879楼：肯定是忙着安♂抚♂男♂朋♂友！

14.04.2018.15:39:48

***分割线***

Peter看着自动打开的门，他气得把床头上的安全套和润滑液都砸了过去！

 

Tony歪过头还成功接过了一些安全套和润滑液，直接摸上床搂着Peter的腰，并且把他的笔电给盖上随意扔到床的另一边。

 

“休息好了？那我们继续？”

 

Tony那低沉性感的声音在Peter耳边响起，昨天这个老家伙就是在他耳边用这种声音说着那些下流无耻的话，还逼他喊“Daddy”！

 

“纯情？嗯？”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 


End file.
